Nervios y Que?
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: "¿Qué piensa Hana al imaginarse que Hao volverá a ser como antes?" Hanao (Hana x (y) Hao) Un poco de humor UuUr enjoy


" _ **Hanao"**_

 _ **R**_ _ **esumen: "¿Qué piensa Hana al imaginarse que Hao volvera a ser como antes?"**_

 _ **-Personajes le pertenecen a Takei no a mi UuUr-**_

 _ **Hana x Hao**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _ **Comienza!  
**_

" _ **Nervios, y que!?"**_

Las aves cantaban ya en el amanecer de un día cualquiera. Era un sábado sin clases, si, Hana festejaba como loco al librarse de esa "Cárcel"

En la pensión Asakura se oía una charla entre amigos la cual trataba de un cierto pasado.

-. . .Pero después de todo lo que trataron, no puedo creerles que solo así lograron ganarle, -

-No le ganaron idiota, solo lo…calmaron? –

-Como sea~, Hana, tu que arias si el volviera a ser "Así"?-

-. . . .De donde sacas esa pregunta baka-gakko?-

-Oye! Solo es curiosidad ¡ -Dijo gakko molesto por la reacción del Hana-

Hana en seriedad pensó la respuesta, y después de unos cuantos momentos respondió

-No quisiera que pase eso… no se que aria- Este solo bajo la mirada.

Gakko sorprendido por la respuesta, solo ayudo a su amigo.

-Bueno, entonces, que aras?-

-Hacer. . . ..? a que te refieres?-

-Que aras para que no vuelva a ser así?- Gakko ahora quería hacer despertar a Hana.

-Que hacer. . . ..Esa es una buena pregunta, mas no se la respuesta-Mirando al suelo pensaba en su respuesta.

-¡!Cambia los golpes por un abrazo, dale amor y no le ofendas tanto, además ráscale la pansita y trátalo muy bien ¡! –Ahora Gakko reía a carcajadas por su comentario tan ocurrente, Mientras Hana solo se quedaba con cara de (¿Khe? )

. . .

-Eres un idiota! Tu como mierdas me pides eso?!sabes que? Hablar contigo no es bueno! No me vuelvas a preguntar nada! Me largo de aquí! Muerete!-Ahora Hana solo le gritaba mientras lo pateaba, terminando sus frases se marcho caminando a paso pesado.

Solo se quedo un Gakko muerto en Risa sin parar.

-Ts…es un verdadero Idiota, - Decía Hana aventando humo por los oídos y fuego por los ojos-

-Quien es idiota…?-Una voz cerca de el hablo.

-. . . .-Hana solo volteo, viendo a su tío ahí, recargado en un árbol.

-AAHH! SERAS TONTO ME AS-. . ..-Hana estaba a punto de golpearle, por alguna razón se detuvo.

-. . . . Me asustaste,-Dijo controlándose.

-(ó-o) . . .pasa algo?-Menciono Hao, extrañado de su rara reacción

-No no pasa nada, no pasa nada, ya me voy – Dijo Hana desconcertado comenzando a caminar.

-*Suspiro* cada día eres mas raro, bueno pues, Adios~ -Con una sonrisa Hao de dio la vuelta decidido a desaparecer-

-Espera ¡!-Grito Hana.

-E-Eh..? ahora que pasa? –Hablo Hao confundido volteando a ver a su sobrino.

-T..Tu…ósea, volverías, eh, como lo digo, Bueno pues, como pregunto eh…..tu…eh….tu…-Hana ahora estaba nervioso por la mirada de Hao y su expresión de confusión.

-Q-Que…¿¡Tu volverías a ser como antes?!-Grito Hana lleno de nervios.

Mientras solo Hao se quedo con cara de (°_°U)

-Bueno…Quien sabe.., tal vez, si, realmente extraño matar a personas, ya sabes, ser buscado por todos, el pasado…-Hao rió un poco.

-N-No! No digas eso! No seas tonto!-Dijo Hana exaltado.

-Bueno a ti que te pasa ahora?!- Hao comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de su sobrino.

-Agh! No se! No quiero que te pase nada! Me preocupas! Y-Yo no quiero perde-…..-De la nada solo se tapo la boca, pensando en que acababa de decir.

Hao solo estaba sin palabras, ya no sabia esta vez realmente que le pasaba.

(ó_oU)

-OLVIDA ESO! SABES! Me largo! No vuelvas a preguntarme nada!ADIIOS!-Hana salio corriendo muerto en pena sin saber que hacer.

"Que eh dicho? No no! Dios que he hecho?! NOO! El es Dios!, Aghh! No no no! Pensara que lo acoso! NO ¡! "- ~ ~

Y Por el momento, mientras Hana corría arrepentido de todo, Hao se quedo ahí, parado, rodeado de gatos, sin entender nada de lo que paso.

-(O/_/OU) . . . . ..Eh?-

 **-End?**

 **Amigos, así es como se confunde a un dios UuUr,**

 **Bueno :3 esta historia fue hecha a lo loco, espero y la aigan disfrutado ya que les debo una gran disculpa óuo, Hasta otra!**


End file.
